leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Culinary Masters
}}Culinary Masters is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a cooking show environment, all of the champions are chefs of various skill levels. Lore "Oh, wow! Culinary Masters! The number-one cooking show in 50 universes!"| }} ;Culinary Masters * * * * * * ;Fast Food Delivery * * History Academy Adventures What does a day in the life of Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vlad look like? Wonder no longer! We collaborated with Gutter Rat, a wickedly talented community creator, to bring the students’ school shenanigans to life.Community Collab Comics Collection The Slumber Party Summoning The Twilight Star Trivia General= * This skin theme was inspired by cooking shows such as . * Most of the champions (exclude and ) from this universe appears as different chefs. * This universe crosses over in multiple other universes. https://twitter.com/notquitefrodo/status/1060597470277718016 ** In The Slumber Party Summoning, bought Cinnamon Rolls from . ** and can be seen in 's splash art. * exists in this universe as a far more successful baker than . ** could be baking cookies but they burn to ash and she remembers how stole that darn baking competition trophy from her last year even though it belonged to her; she had spent hours making perfectly formed fondant frosting, and then the burnt cookies come to life and one of them runs away and it's just out of reach, if she could just grab it... That's when she would secretly feel all her rage and-- fly. And take a bite out of that cookie's face.Context behind Sinful Succulence Morgana 1Context behind Sinful Succulence Morgana 2 |-| Skins= Leona BarbecueSkin.jpg|Sashimi Akali, Barbecue Leona, Butcher Olaf, and Baker Pantheon Morgana SinfulSucculenceSkin.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Tahm Kench MasterChefSkin.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Galio BirdioSkin.jpg|Birdio Sivir PizzaDeliverySkin.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Fried Chicken and Pizza Delivery April Foods Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Cats Versus Dogs Sashimi Time.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Sashimi Time" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) April Foods Ward concept 01.jpg|April Foods Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Akali Update Sashimi concept 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Megan O'Rourke) Akali Update Sashimi model 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update Sashimi Model 02.png|Sashimi Akali Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update Sashimi Model 03.png|Sashimi Akali Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Sashimi Promo 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Galio Birdio Promo 01.jpg|Birdio Promo Galio Birdio Splash Concept 01.jpg|Birdio Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Valentines 2017 card 2.jpg|Barbecue Leona and Baker Pantheon Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Morgana SinfulSucculence Model 01.png|Sinful Succulence Morgana Model Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Model 01.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Model 02.png|Sinful Succulence Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 01.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 02.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 03.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 04.gif|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Pantheon Update Baker Concept 01.jpg|Baker Pantheon Update Concept Pantheon Baker Update Model 01.jpg|Baker Pantheon Update Model Tahm Kench Krugettes.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Kalista Kebabs.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Amumoodles.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench MasterChef concept.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 01.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 02.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 03.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 04.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 05.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sivir PizzaDelivery concept 06.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 01.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 02.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 03.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 04.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 4 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 05.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 5 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 06.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 6 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 07.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 7 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sivir PizzaDelivery model 08.jpg|Pizza Delivery Sivir Model 8 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Pizza Delivery Sivir profileicon.png|Pizza Delivery Sivir Birdio profileicon.png|Birdio BAWK BAWK profileicon.png|BAWK BAWK Chicken on a Pizza profileicon.png|Chicken on a Pizza |-|Wards= April Foods Ward.png|April Foods de:Kulinarische Meister (Skinreihe) Category:Akali Category:Pantheon Category:Tahm Kench Category:Olaf Category:Leona Category:Morgana Category:Alternate Universe Category:Culinary Masters Category:April Fools Day